


The World Moves On

by emuhatefire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Coma, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Anguish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emuhatefire/pseuds/emuhatefire
Summary: The Karasuno Volleyball Club have all gone their separate ways in life and have grown up. Life is going great, until Hinata gets hit by a car and goes into a comatose state. Kageyama suffers immensely. Sugawara watches over him and it takes a massive toll on him. Yachi saw him last and couldn't never forgive herself.When Hinata wakes up, he's traumatised. He tries to get on with his life. Unfortunately, it would never be the same.After all, nothing is ever that simple.Alternatively: another angsty KageHina fic which nobody asked for.





	1. Prologue: Reminiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prologue: Hinata's dream sequence where the scene is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm emuhatefire and this is my first attempt at a story. As a prewarning, it's quite sad.
> 
> Please leave comments and advice on how I could improve - I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the story :)

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata felt as if he was  _flying_.

 

It was a surreal feeling. He was completely calm and yet, he couldn't help but feel as if something was very wrong. He didn't think much of it. It was nice to be carefree and to not have a single worry in the present. And so, the troubling thoughts dissipated and were ignored. 

Time couldn't really be quantified and Hinata was almost certain that he was dreaming. Idly, he let his mind wander.

Kageyama promised to toss to him next week.

The meat buns in the fridge might go out of date soon.

He needed to make his weekly phone call home to Natsu.

The last university team match was in 2 weeks.

It was a miracle that Hinata even managed to graduate high school but somehow he had made it into university (he really would have to thank Yachi the next time he saw her). He was never really academic to begin with. Volleyball held such significance in his life and it exacerbated his comically bad grades. 

Kageyama was the same.

 

Kageyama. His boyfriend of  _x_ years now.

 

They followed each other to the same university and played together in the volleyball team. To everyone there, he was still 'Chibi-chan'. Truthfully, it still kind of bothered him. He finally grew to 5'7 and whilst he wasn't  _that_ much shorter than the others, he was still shorter than them.

Hinata studied Music whilst Kageyama went for Sports Studies. Second only to volleyball, music was actually one of Hinata's interests. Despite not being a freak genius prodigy, he worked sufficiently hard enough to be _decent_ at it. It wasn't always like that though. Music grew on him eventually and for once, he was thankful that his mother made him stick to the piano and guitar lessons.

 

Admittedly, Hinata only went to university because he didn't want to feel left out.

 

It was the start of their break and Hinata and Kageyama were both going to a reunion back in Miyagi - Nishinoya and Tanka invited the Volleyball Club to a barbecue party. He was excited and hadn't seen them in years- he wondered if Tanaka kept his buzzcut or if Noya finally went through with the cartilage piercing he had wanted. He heard that Ennoshita was an up and coming film director and that Asahi had fulfilled his dream of opening up his own bakery - Hinata made a mental note to himself to visit. Nishinoya and Tanaka were detectives and partners solving crime. Dadchi became a lawyer, Sugamama a doctor. Tsukishima was doing something with dinosaurs and Yamaguchi was a civil engineer.

They had gone their different ways and grown up. It was daunting to him that Natsu was starting high school.

 

Everyone else was moving forward.

 

Volleyball held a special place in his heart. He chose Karasuno because of volleyball. He left behind Izumi and Koji for volleyball, he cycled over a mountain every day for volleyball.

The train of thought was cut short. Aching, Hinata felt a dull pain all over. It pulsated and grew viciously from his hip. He tried to ignore it. The previous calmness was gone. He couldn't ignore it this time. Hinata began to feel dizzy, his mind felt shackled to his body. He could feel it all so vividly. He was being crushed by an invisible and intolerant force, he felt his legs crumbling away.

He didn't know why but...

 

Something was horribly wrong.

 

 

And before he knew it, he was falling.

 

 

* * *

  

 

"Hinata!?"

 

A concerned voice. Multiple concerned faces. Hinata groaned, tired and groggy.

 

  

And when he tried to respond, he couldn't recognise the sound of his own voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character ages:
> 
> 1st years: 21  
> 2nd years: 22  
> 3rd years: 23  
> Natsu: 15
> 
> Word count: 611


	2. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kageyama and Hinata's sides of the story are shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, an actual chapter. 
> 
> -I also don't really know how accurate the medical talk is, I'm only a teenager :0 However, I have first hand experience with being hit by a car (I didn't go into a coma and it wasn't as serious) so some of Hinata's actions mirror my own. It's basically a dramaticized, shameless self-insert ;)  
> -OOC characters are basically a given in for this genre and setting. I've tried to keep their personalities quite similar though.  
> -Trigger warning for disturbing dreams, psychotic states and allusions to abuse.  
> -Profanity warning
> 
> So, please enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

 

1 month.

 

Hinata had been in a coma for 1 month and Kageyama was still in shock. It had  _only_ been a month and yet, he descended downwards. Kageyama was tired - more so than usual and his eyes held a distant, vacant look. It was April now, the warmth of the rising sun was just beginning to permeate through but it had made no difference to him.

 

He cursed the stupid driver. The stupid driver who was responsible for all of this, the stupid driver who lost control and swerved into the pavement. The stupid driver that hurt him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was terrifying when he found out.

 

Kageyama was routinely eating dinner and preparing to go back to Miyagi the next day - Hinata had gone back a few days early visit his family (who were leaving to go on holiday around the time that Kageyama and Hinata were initially supposed to visit). Kageyama had to attend a national training camp so he stayed behind - he promised his parents that he would make time for them afterwards. And so, Hinata had gone to hang out Yachi for the day.

Everything was so chillingly _normal._ Kageyama thought nothing of the phone call from Hinata's number.

 

The memory of it was burned into his mind. He almost wanted to forget.

 

 

 

_"Hello? Is this Kageyama?"_

_Kageyama was confused. The voice wasn't his._

_"...Yes, who is this?"_

_"It's Iwaizumi..." He could hear the awkward fidgeting on the other side of the line. Why would Iwaizumi have Hinata's phone? Kageyama inwardly sighed -  what had Hinata done now? He was always getting into trouble. Whether it would be knocking off the dean's wig or running into opponents in the toilets and stirring up controversy..._

 

 

_"Hinata was... involved in an accident."_

 

 

_His blood ran cold as he choked in silence. Accident?_

_"Is- is he okay?" Kageyama's voice trembled._

 

_A terse silence followed._

 

_"...He was hit by a car and was rushed to Sendai City Hospital. I'm sorry Kageyama."_

_He felt numb, the words following after were lost and forgotten. He felt as if he was winded by the dreaded words alone and he was terrified. Was Hinata okay? Kageyama winced._ _Immediately after the call ended, he grabbed his suitcase and ran out of the apartment._  

 

 

 

His mind was racing with all the worst case scenarios and the 3 hour train ride from Tokyo to Sendai did nothing to quell his rising fear. Kageyama was trembling his seat and as soon as the train ground to a halt, he rushed off to Sendai City Hospital. 

Wasting no time, he ran into the hospital ground. He ignored the stares - haphazardly following arrows and turning corners - and went to reception inside. When he finally got there, he was slightly out of breath. His eyes were twitching, it was late at night. But, luckily for him there was nobody else lining up and he stepped forward.

 

Taking a deep breath, he said. "I need to see a Hinata Shouyou."

The lady at the desk blinked. "I'm sorry, at this time we don't usually let visi-"

 

"He's my boyfriend!"

 

Her eyes widened in sympathy. "What's your name?"

"Kageyama Tobio."

 "Can you prove it? I'm sorry, these are just standard procedures."

Kageyama pulled out his student ID and then his wallet. He showed her a photo booth strip. It was from the carnival which Hinata had dragged him to. Each photo was crazier than the last and it culminated in the  _oh so cliche_ kissing photo.

The lady nodded. Searching through records, she found Hinata's file. Quickly scribbling his name into the visitor log, she passed him a visitor permit and offered him a weak, comforting smile. "Room 19, 2nd floor - the Special Care Unit. Take care, Kageyama-san."

 

 

Hurriedly, Kageyama walked to the room. He immediately stiffened when he saw Hinata.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kageyama visited Hinata everyday. It broke him to see his eyes closed, face inanimate and hair getting paler. He was a shell of his former self but despite this, Hinata never stopped fighting. Kageyama assured himself that everything would be okay, Hinata was strong and he would get better _soon._

 

On one of his visits, Kageyama held his hand. It was cool, stiff and unresponsive.

 

"Everyone's worried sick about you, Hinata-boke" he started awkwardly. "They're sending all their love and best wishes and-"

Someone entered the room and Kageyama quickly looked over his shoulder to see who it was. It was Sugawara - and he was grateful to see a familiar and friendly face. He wore a sad smile, awkwardly clutching his clipboard and fiddling with the hem of his coat.

"Suga-san..."

"...It's been a while Kagayema." He walked over to him and glanced at Hinata. Pausing for a second, his gaze softened.

"He's really strong," Sugawara murmured," His condition is pretty stable now. We were all really worried at the beginning."

"Thank you for taking care of him. I'm glad that he's in good hands." 

Suga's face contorted for a second but Kageyama missed it. "Don't mind. It'll be okay."

 

They conversed again, old friends catching up in an unfortunate situation.

 

"How's everyone else?" Kageyama asked.

"Everyone is doing well. Actually, all of them are in town for the barbecue party..." Sugawara scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Kageyama blinked, had it really only been 5 days since the accident? The barbecue party was supposed to be tomorrow. "Daichi and I moved in together," Sugawara continued. "Most of us are still local except from Ennoshita and Yamaguchi. Ennoshita is based in the US now and Yamaguchi is working on a project in Hong Kong... But everyone is doing fine. I heard that Kiyoko-san was training to be a teacher and that Tsukishima is working with dinosaurs. Yachi-san is working at her mother's company now. Tanaka and Noya are detectives now... I'm just glad that they're on the right side of the law."

Kageyama snorted and Suga coyly smiled.

"Asahi owns the bakery down the road, you should really visit! The angel cakes are the best!" Sugawara gushed further. "...So, how are things with you Kageyama?"

"It was going pretty well,' he sighed. "Hinata and I were playing for the university team and I got into the Under 21 National Training squad."

Sugawara noticed the dejected tone. "Don't worry about that..." He coughed awkwardly. "Anyways, congratulations on making the national squad Kageyama!"

"Thank you Suga-san."  Kageyama dropped the uncomfortable topic. "Well yeah, it's really good. But now that we've graduated, I don't know if I should go pro or not," he mused.

"Well you still have time to think about everything," commented Suga."But... if you go pro and if anyone asks, say that you learnt everything that you know from somebody called Sugawara-senpai!" Sugawara laughed heartily and Kageyama smiled a little.

"Okay then," Kageyama hummed. "But if I don't go pro, then I don't really know about the direction I'll take. I have a degree in Sports Science but I only really did it so that the Japan Volleyball Association wouldn't worry about my future."

"Don't mind. You'll figure everything out eventually."

 

A content silence fell. After a while Kageyama said, "I didn't know that you worked here."

"Oh! I just really missed Miyagi. Daichi never really left because he studied at Sendai but I went to Osaka. And after I graduated, I came back to visit my family and I found out that there was a post here so I took it!" Suga sighed happily.

Kageyama hummed in response. He looked over at Hinata again and Sugawara noticed. Gingerly placing a hand on his back, Sugawara said, " It's only been 5 days Kageyama. When he was hit he was very confused and fell unconcious in hospital, hours later. There was slight swelling in the frontal lobe." Sugawara winced slightly. "However, his brain scans looked pretty normal in the days after. He should be fine, his vitals are normal. Everything should be _fine_."

There was a look of despair in Kageyama's eyes.

 

"This is Hinata remember? The little guy never stops fighting. I'm sure his body is just resting at the moment."

 

Sugawara coughed awkwardly. "Well, I have to get going Kageyama...Take care, I'll see you around!" He said his goodbyes and left.

After he left, Kageyama felt Hinata's hand twitch around his. He dismissed it as a cruel trick of the mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hinata felt helpless.

At the start he was completely calm but as 'time' progressed he found himself growing more anxious. The anxiousness developed into pure terror. His senses were distorted and there was an unbreakable wall barring him from connecting to the outside. He couldn't trust himself, he knew that there were gaps in his memories as he would fade into and out of reality. But when he was there, he was _definitely_ there. Hinata could hear muffled voices and he could feel everything. He could only estimate but there were some things in the first few days that he really wishes were just crazy hallucinations. He knew that they weren't.

 

Hinata didn't know why he was in this state. After saying goodbye to Yachi, it was as if something was preventing him from knowing what happened next. His memories were inconsistent and hazy.

 

All of this was just a dream right? Some crazy _fucked up_ dream. But something told him that it wasn't a dream.

He felt hands roaming places that they shouldn't have been roaming.

He heard angry and degrading words targeted towards him.

He felt sick.

And he was powerless to do anything about it.

 

Suddenly, all of it stopped. Someone protected him, his guardian angel and their voice sounded very familiar. Hinata couldn't quite remember where he had heard it from before. He never felt those unwanted hands again.

Around that time, Kageyama had visited him frequently. Hinata laughed at himself. Even in his  _vulnerable state_ , Kageyama still called him 'Hinata-boke'. Hinata thought often about Kageyama. He could definitely  _feel_ his hand. Hinata wanted to scream. He wanted to scream that he was there, he was present and that he was _okay_. The message never got across.

Hinata didn't know which was more worrying: the _real_ world where something bad had clearly happened to him or the terrifying web of lies that his brain had conjured up in replacement of it. There were many terrifying dreams that followed. In one, his legs crumbled and disintegrated like sand. In another one, he had been chained to the ground and severed in half. In another one, he was encased in darkness and the only thing that he could hear were his own pleas for help. The rare silence was strangely comforting and what terrified Hinata the most was how _realistic_ all of it was.

He knew it wasn't real. He longed to be in the real world. But above all, he longed for everything to be _normal_ again. His legs were in indescribable pain and all he wanted was to play volleyball like before. It would never be the same but he tried to convince himself otherwise.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Time had passed and Hinata had given up on keeping track of the days. He was in his usual cycles of hallucinations when a bright linear flash of light appeared within the darkness - he was back.

  

 

"Hinata!?"

 

A concerned voice. Multiple concerned faces. Hinata groaned, tired and groggy.

 

  

And when he tried to respond, he couldn't recognise the sound of his own voice.

 

"Y-yes?" He stuttered unsteadily. He grimaced slightly, he sounded like his grandpa when he had too many cigarettes and beers. Then he noticed that the bed was not his own. The lighting was different and there was a pungent smell of antiseptic in the air. He felt stiff all over and eventually it dawned on him that he was in a hospital. There were many faces that he didn't recognise but he saw Sugawara and Kageyama, both wearing grim faces, standing around the bed.

 

 

"Hinata... do you remember what happened?" Sugawara asked quietly.

He shook his head.

 

"You were hit by a car."

 

"Huh!?"

 

 

"I don't believe it!" Hinata yelled incoherently, shaking unsteadily. "All of this... all of this, it's just some bad joke right? Let me go!" His breathing became more laboured and ragged as he thrashed around. The various tubes attached to him looked ominous. The lighting was glaringly bright, the walls seemed to cave in on him. - Hinata felt caged.

"Hinata." Sugawara warily walked up to him. "We aren't joking so please -"

"Don't come any closer!" He sobbed angrily. "And get away from me!" 

"Oi, Hinata. Suga-san is just trying to help!" Kageyama yelled. Sugawara motioned for him to stop as he begrudgingly fell silent. 

"They were hurting me," Hinata choked. "Why... why did it ever happen?"

Sugawara's face contorted again," I'm sorry Hinata, I only found out -"

 

_"I don't want your pity!"_

 

Kageyama gave Sugawara an incredulous look and Sugawara couldn't bring himself to meet his gaze.

"Kageyama!! Don't leave me!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2156


End file.
